<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El digimon de Jun by Angelique_Kaulitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885917">El digimon de Jun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Angelique_Kaulitz'>Angelique_Kaulitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El digimundo de Jun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Angelique_Kaulitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Qué te parece el Mundo Digital, Jun-san?</p><p>Jun esbozó una sonrisa. Alejó la mirada del verde intenso que coloreaba el bosque, del azul brillante del cielo, de la viveza de los tonos en los árboles y en las flores. No era la primera vez que estaba en el Mundo Digital —Daisuke la había llevado a la Ciudad del Comienzo algunos días atrás, a buscar a su compañero digimon—, pero era la primera vez en la que su visita coincidía con la del resto de los amigos de su hermano y sus digimon.</p><p>—Es diferente a lo que me imaginaba —dijo, simplemente. Su mente tardaría un poco más en procesar cada detalle, en absorber cada nueva brisa de información—. Muy colorido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Motomiya Jun &amp; Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El digimundo de Jun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El digimon de Jun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Qué te parece el Mundo Digital, Jun-san?</p><p>Jun esbozó una sonrisa. Alejó la mirada del verde intenso que coloreaba el bosque, del azul brillante del cielo, de la viveza de los tonos en los árboles y en las flores. No era la primera vez que estaba en el Mundo Digital —Daisuke la había llevado a la Ciudad del Comienzo algunos días atrás, a buscar a su compañero digimon—, pero era la primera vez en la que su visita coincidía con la del resto de los amigos de su hermano y sus digimon.</p><p>—Es diferente a lo que me imaginaba —dijo, simplemente. Su mente tardaría un poco más en procesar cada detalle, en absorber cada nueva brisa de información—. Muy colorido.</p><p>Hikari sacudió el rostro, con una sonrisa. Jun había visto su rostro innumerables veces —desde que Daisuke seguía a todas partes a Taichi en el club de fútbol y ella estaba presente en el campo hasta encontrándola en su casa— y había escuchado su nombre otras miles de ocasiones en la boca de su molesto hermano menor.</p><p>—Sí que lo es —asintió. Una profunda emoción matizaba cada sílaba, cada palabra. Jun se sorprendió por lo honesta y alegre que se escuchaba. Parecía feliz con la noción que Jun estuviese compartiendo ese espacio con ella—. Es un lugar hermoso. Y tiene muchas cosas… buenas.</p><p>Había otras, sin embargo, que no lo eran tanto. Hikari no necesitaba decir eso, no de nuevo, por lo que se quedó en silencio.</p><p>—Me dijo Daisuke-kun que tu digimon evolucionó.</p><p>—Sí —asintió—. Como… a dos días de quedarse conmigo. No sé si eso es rápido o lento pero…</p><p>—No hay ningún indicativo sobre eso —respondió Hikari—. Cada uno tiene su ritmo. ¿Cuál de todos es?</p><p>Jun entornó los ojos. —¿No te lo describió Daisuke?</p><p>Hikari se rio un poco, dejando en evidencia que sabía exactamente a lo que Jun apuntaba. Motomiya Daisuke era, después de todo, incapaz de mantener su boca cerrada.</p><p>—Um, sí —admitió Hikari—. Pero Daisuke-kun tiene unas descripciones algo…</p><p>—Es exactamente lo que describió. Un pequeño dragón verde y cornudo. ¡Babydmon!</p><p>Su digimon, que aparentemente se había enfrascado en una competencia con otro digimon para ver quién volaba más rápido, se giró al escucharla llamarlo. A Jun, cada vez que eso ocurría, se le apretaba un poco la garganta. Los ojos de su digimon siempre estaban llenos de adoración.</p><p>—Es un dragón pequeño —concordó Hikari. Una sonrisa divertida se estiró en su rostro. Jun no tenía que preguntarse por qué Daisuke no se cansaba de repetir su nombre. Había un… algo en ella. Tenía una cara era clara y sincera, una sonrisa amable y una voz dulce. Sus ojos, por otra parte, parecían velados por una pizca de tristeza eterna. Melancolía, tal vez.</p><p>—Y cornudo —asintió Jun, imitando el mismo gesto. Lo curioso era que la punta de los cuernos de Babydmon era del mismo color de su D-3—. Pero la descripción de Daisuke no le hace justicia.</p><p>—No —Hikari estuvo de acuerdo—. Lo hizo sonar más…</p><p>—¿Feroz? —dudó—. Eso es verdad también. Se enoja fácil.</p><p>Se quedaron un momento admirando la escena.</p><p>—Esos videos que hiciste…</p><p>Hikari pestañeó. Parecía algo avergonzada. —Ah. ¿Los viste…?</p><p>Jun asintió. El "Curso Introductorio para compañeros Digimon" era lo primero que Daisuke le había mostrado una vez que Petitmon llegó a la casa. En parte porque no quería explicarle lo que tenía que ocurrir y en parte, sospechaba, porque era un video hecho por su amiga.</p><p>Hikari vaciló. —¿Ayudaron en algo?</p><p>—Creo que son buenos —ofreció—. No imaginé que te sentarías frente a una cámara y te grabarías.</p><p>Hikari le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Koushiro-san dijo que los niños que estaban recibiendo a sus digimon podían estar muy desorientados y… bueno, Takeru-kun hizo un blog y pensé que sería bueno ayudar también.</p><p>—Una buena idea —opinó—. Y tengo una pregunta. Sobre las digievoluciones.</p><p>Hikari pestañeó. —¿Cuál?</p><p>Jun era la primera en admitir que no tenía idea sobre las líneas evolutivas de los digimon. Había algunos como V-mon, por ejemplo, que respetaban cierto patrón. Todas sus digievoluciones eran azules. Daisuke tenía un digivice azul por lo que, incluso, tenía sentido.</p><p>Jun dudaba que Babydmon tuviese una digievolución en color magenta.</p><p>—No siguen patrones, ¿no?</p><p>—Koushiro-san sabe mucho más que yo sobre eso —admitió Hikari—. Pero hay distintos tipos de digievoluciones y depende mucho de ellas los cambios que tienen los digimon. Hay algunos casos especiales…</p><p>—Ah.</p><p>—¿Te preocupa la digievolución de tu digimon? —La pregunta fue suave, un poco tímida.</p><p>—Supongo… supongo que tengo curiosidad en ver que será Babydmon y a la vez no quiero… supongo que no quiero cambie de nuevo tan pronto… Es algo egoísta, creo. Y tonto.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo, Jun vio que Hikari negaba en gesto silencioso. —No lo es. Puedo decirte esto, Jun, ellos te siguen reconociendo, a pesar de que cambien de forma o tamaño. A pesar de todo, ellos en el fondo siempre son... ellos. Sin importar su forma, será tu compañero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Publicado en ff en mayo del 2020.</p><p>El concepto del curso introductorio de Hikari para niños y digimon sale en el CD drama de 02 como algo que ella estaba en proceso de hacer pero la idea me gusta y quedó para siempre en mi mente.</p><p>Esta es la línea evolutiva que imagino para el compañero de Jun :D<br/><em>Petitmon &gt; Babydmon &gt; Dracomon &gt; Coredramon (azul) </em></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>